1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-implemented method and system for creating a motor vehicle lamp design layout. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for creating a computer-generated motor vehicle lamp design layout for ultimate use in providing a model to be followed in the construction of an actual motor vehicle lamp. The focus of this invention is primarily on the initial stage of designing an automobile, motorcycle, or other motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Modern motor vehicles, such as passenger cars, trucks, motorcycles, and the like, are typically equipped with an array of external lighting devices or lamps mounted externally thereon. Headlamps, stop lamps, tail lamps, turn signal lamps, backup lamps, license plate lamps, side marker lamps, and cornering lamps are just some examples of the types of lighting devices in use today.
The lighting devices of motor vehicles today not only provide utilitarian functions, but also increasingly contribute to the overall aesthetic motor vehicle appearance as well. As an example, there currently exists a combination lamp including multiple different lamp units which is totally monochromatic in appearance when unlit but which permits the individual lamp units thereof to glow in different colors when in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,877. This combination lamp therefore can perform multiple lamp functions within the space previously occupied by a single-function lamp and, at the same time, contributes to the overall color scheme of the motor vehicle.
Examples of other types of motor vehicle lamp structures can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,987,697; 3,487,206; 3,700,883; 3,798,444; 3,883,733; 4,816,714; and 4,868,725. All of the aforementioned U.S. patents are expressly incorporated he rein by reference.
Given the importance of motor vehicle lamp appearance to the overall motor vehicle design, quality lamp design typically involves significant collaboration between the vehicle maker and the lamp designer. In one method of lamp design currently practiced by the inventors, the vehicle maker provides the lamp designer with specifications identifying the rough external dimensions, functionality, and general location of a lamp to be designed. The lamp designer then cuts out a portion of a photograph showing the type of lens desired using a scissors or other cutting device (or, alternatively, makes a hand-made sample), and pastes or glues the cut-out portion of the photograph onto a drawing of the vehicle design.
Using the resulting picture as a model, the vehicle maker and lamp designer come to mutual agreement over the basic characteristics and rough location of the lamp to be designed. The lamp designer then designs and produces an actual motor vehicle lamp based on the agreed-upon specifications.
The aforementioned method of lamp design has many limitations. Most notably, the pasting of a lens photograph cut-out onto a vehicle design drawing does not provide a true and accurate representation of what the finally constructed lamp design will actually look like. Moreover, there exist no means to view how the lamp design will look under variable conditional parameters, such as different types of weather, day/night conditions, what the lamp will look like when lit/unlit, what the lamp will look like from a variety of different angles or viewpoints, and the like. Also, if one desires to change a parameter, such as the color of the vehicle or the type of lens to be used, one must undertake additional cumbersome and time-consuming cutting and pasting operations.
Clearly, there is a need to perform the motor vehicle lamp design procedure in a manner which is faster, more efficient, and less cumbersome. Preferably, this would involve the use of a computer system to overcome these and other disadvantages. Although computer design has been used with success in various other industries, there has yet to be proposed any computer-implemented design procedure for use in the field of motor vehicle lamp design which adequately addresses the aesthetic and functional requirements outlined above.